1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface mounted electronic component.
2. Related Background Art
Recently, there has been a high demand for reduction in size of an electronic component to make an electronic device more compact. Particularly, reduction in size is being developed for a surface mounted electronic component, which is mounted on the surface of a mounting substrate. As the surface mounted electronic component, a multilayer ceramic capacitor having a rectangular parallelepiped ceramic element body and terminal electrodes provided on both ends in the lengthwise direction of the ceramic element body is known. The dimensions of the ceramic element body are 0.6 mm×0.3 mm×0.3 mm. The multilayer ceramic capacitor is an electronic component of so-called 0603 type and its outside dimensions are small and the mass is very light.